cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Dina Meyer
Dina Meyer (1968 - ) Film Deaths: *''Starship Troopers (1997)'' [Private Dizzy Flores]: Impaled by an alien's claws during a battle; she dies on the transport ship shortly afterwards while talking to Casper Van Dien. Her body is shown again at her funeral. *''Stranger Than Fiction (2000)'' [Emma Scarlett]: Dies of smoke inhalation after Todd Field traps her in an elevator, which then fills with smoke. (Thanks to Nick) *''Deadly Little Secrets'' (2001) [Stephanie Vincent]: Shot in the chest by Craig Sheffer while she and Dylan Walsh are running away; she dies in Dylan's arms shortly afterwards. (Thanks to Veronica) *''D-Tox (2002)'' [Mary]: Drilled in eye (off-screen) by Christopher Fulford when she looks through the peephole to see who's at the door (he then shoots her in her other eye with a silenced gun); her body is shown again afterwards when Sylvester Stallone finds her hanging from a noose (then again as he holds her while police look on). (Thanks to Germboygel and Nick) *''Federal Protection ''(2002) [Bootsie Cavender]: Commits suicide by pulling the trigger of a gangster's gun as he holds her hostage. (Thanks to BillMed) *''Crimes Of Passion (2005)'' Walker: Shot in the back by Amy Sloan as Dina Is about kill Jonathan Higgins. *''Crazy Eights (2006)'' [Jennifer Jones]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by slitting her wrists. (Thanks to Germboygel) *''Saw III (2006)'' [Det. Allison Kerry]: Breasts and ribcage along with stomach skin torn open by a deathtrap-device that Shawnee Smith had attached to Dina's ribcage (she dies as Costas Mandylor looks on, to make sure she can't escape). (Thanks to Kemuel) *''Decoys 2: Alien Seduction ''(2007) [Dr. Alana Geisner]: Possibly dies when an alien brood attacks her and the rest of main characters. *''Piranha 3D (2010)'' [Paula Montanello]: Partially devoured by piranhas; Adam Scott then pulls what's left of her body out of the water. (Thanks to Tommy and Cody) *''Lethal Seduction'' (2015; TV film) (Stripped Of Innocence) [Carissa Kensington]: Impaled on the right side of her body with a spear and thrown out on a swimming pool deck by Brian Smith as she is about to kill Amanda Detmer and her son (Caleb Ruminer). *''The Evil Within (2017)'' [Lydia]: Stabbed with a knife in the solar plexus off-camera by Frederick Koehler after he performs a magic trick of vanishing the knife in front of Dina. He later drills the back and top of her head by a power drill while she's lying on a net-bed, succumbed to the fatal wound and finally plunge a fire extinguisher pipe into the back of her head and turns it on as blood splatters violently. Eventually she dies. Her body is again appeared as a stuffed Dina as Koehler puts on a ventriloquist act with her dead body in front of Sean Patrick Flanery. *''Evil Doctor (2018; TV film) '(Snatched) [Dr. Natalie Barnes]: Falls to her death from a hospital roof after attempting to kidnap Jen Lilley and Corin Nemec's baby. Television Deaths: *Thief: Pilot (2006)' [''Wanda Atwater]: Dies (off-screen) of heart damage following a car accident; her body is shown lying in her hospital bed afterwards when her husband (Andre Braugher) and daughter (Mae Whitman) enter. (Thanks to Luis) *''American Horror Story: Apocalypse: The End (2018)'' [Nora Campbell]: Dies (off-screen) along with her family (Travis Schuldt and Zane Danton) During the Nuclear Blast, we last see her crying as his son (Kyle Allen) his taken away from his home by Lesley Fera and Sean Blakemore, Her death is later undone when Billie Lourd travels back in time to kill Cody Fern so that the apocalypse won't happen. *''The Flash: Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Three'' (2019) [Barbara Gordon]: While her voice is only heard in the episode, she is disintegrated off-screen during the Anti-Matter destruction of her Earth. Dina is resurrected off-screen in the new universe created by Stephen Amell and the seven Paragons in Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Four. Gallery Dina Meyer - The Evil Within.JPG|Dina Meyer's death in The Evil Within dinameyerfederalprotection.png|Dina Meyer dead in Federal Protection Piranha-3D-diver-corpse.png|Dina Meyer's eaten corpse in Piranha 3D Dinameyer.jpg|Dina Meyer in Starship Troopers Category:1968 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Actresses Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by smoke inhalation Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing in eye Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by slit wrists Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Jewish Category:Redheads Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by acid Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by drill Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Saw film Category:Actors who died in Paul Verhoeven Films Category:Actors who died in Alexandre Aja Movies Category:Actors who died in Darren Lynn Bousman Movies Category:Actors who died in Sylvester Stallone Movies Category:Castle Cast Members Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Saw Cast Members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by fatal injuries Category:Death scenes by knife Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by stabbing in head Category:Lifetime Stars Category:American Horror Story Cast Members Category:People murdered by Amanda Young Category:Friends cast members Category:Six Feet Under cast members Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:People who died in a American Horror Story series Category:Wetsuit Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by breast trauma Category:Death scenes by ribcage trauma Category:Death scenes by breast removal Category:The Glades Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:People who died in the Arrowverse Category:The Flash Cast Members Category:Death scenes by piranha attack